


Corrupt You (Corromperte)

by XJohnlockX



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Valoris, Virgin!Valery, Vodka
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJohnlockX/pseuds/XJohnlockX
Summary: "¿Qué edad tienes?""... 50."Un golpe."¿Qué pasa?""Nada, no pensé que hubiera mayores de 30 que no han tenido sexo. Es raro."Legásov parecía molesto. "No fue por falta de ganas."





	Corrupt You (Corromperte)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Corrupt You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418854) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Esta historia no me pertenece en lo absoluto, todos los creditos vayan a @FourPrawns por escribir sobre esta bella pareja, yo solo lo traduzco para que más gente pueda leer esta joya. Disfruten la lectura.

Fueron los soldados los que iniciaron esto. Descansar y beber vodka. 

"Ella era hermosa. Y tenía unas tetas grandes de las que encuentras pocas veces.” Luego hizo un gesto tosco a tientas, ante la risa de los otros soldados. Incluso Boris soltó una pequeña risita, aunque probablemente esa era la bebida, y él no admitiría el reírse a ninguno de sus hombres que observaban desde la distancia en la tienda de mando. En un momento de diversión en una situación de gravedad, el burócrata y el profesor se sentaron relajados junto a su mesa de mando: unas cuantas botellas sobre la mesa en varios estados de vacío, todos líquidos claros con el hedor de la quemadura aguda. Boris toma su vaso que estaba generosamente lleno y bajó el contenido rápidamente, como si al vaciar el vaso ahora mismo se hubiera insensibilizado. Lo hizo. Al menos, el adormecimiento era mejor que el pesado vacío que se apoderó de la rabia ardiente. Él frunció el ceño, _dejemos ese tema, ¿vale?_ Shcherbina dirigió su atención a Legásov, con el ceño fruncido ahora dirigido a Valery, que estaba mirando a la distancia. "Deberías beber más." Boris resopló, agarrando una botella medio vacía, extendiendola a él.

Valery, con los ojos mirando a los soldados, ya estaba mareado y inmediatamente prestó atención a las risas a su alrededor. Intentó disfrutar del momento. "Creo que he bebido suficiente, gracias". Las palabras fueron lentas y se aferraron a su lengua,parecía un gusano ineficiente.

La botella que se le estaba entregando siguió colgando entre ellos, "Puedes hablar, puedes beber". Fue un contraataque verbal, dado por un imponente ucraniano que no aceptaría un no por respuesta…

Rindiéndose, Legásov se acercó y agarró la botella para la aprobación de Boris, y mientras se servía una pequeña porción de vodka, Boris le preguntó: "¿Y tú, hm? ¿Qué hay de tu primera vez?

“Pensé que no querías que hablara.”

"Dije que quería que bebieras". Se sirvió otro trago de otra botella, superando con creces a su compañero científico en el nivel de alcohol en la sangre. “Puedes hablar y beber, Valera. Eres un hombre talentoso ".

Valery soltó una risa rápida a cambio, una risa genuina y sincera, mientras el alcohol aflojaba su pena. Fue suficiente para aliviar el mal genio de Boris cuando Valery rechazó el cumplido, con desdén. "Oh, estoy seguro de que hay personas mas talentosas que yo en este apartamento". Observa con firmeza a Shcherbina, como para desviar la atención de sí mismo.

Desafortunadamente para Legásov, Boris todavía era demasiado perceptivo a pesar del alcohol que estaba en su sangre. Podía sentir la vacilación de Valery, era más que la desinhibición por el alcohol, era algo encerrado y escondido. Ahora era un depredador en la caza, el secreto de Legasov se había convertido más tentador que la conversación de su compañero soldado. “¿Qué estás escondiendo, Valera?” Presionó, inclinándose sobre la mesa como si el físico le impusiera darle una respuesta.

El otro hombre farfulló y su rostro pareció enrojecer más que el alcohol en su vaso, alguien que no estaba lo suficientemente versado para mentir, incluso en sus días más sobrios. "¡No estoy ocultando nada!" Y tomó un gran trago de vodka, antes de escupir un poco de ello, ahogado mientras decía algo sobre cómo había pensado que era agua.

"Está bien". Boris gruñó, dejando el tema por ahora a favor de que su compañero regresara a su habitación de hotel, "Eso es suficiente por ahora. Vamos a volver a Pripyat ".

"Boris, no", respondió Legasov, sacando su brazo del agarre de Shcherbina mientras el hombre más grande intentaba moverlo, "Todavía tenemos ... trabajo por hacer. Encuestas ... y ... " las palabras eran confusas y pegajosas en su cabeza, resistiendo cualquier intento de dejar su cabeza.

" 'Nosotros' podemos continuar sin ti por esta noche, Valera". Boris respondió y sacó al otro hombre de su silla, envolviendo su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la espalda del hombre más pequeño. "No voy a dejar que te lastimes o termines muerto de envenenamiento por alcohol". Miró hacia abajo, concentrado en el piso," además, ¿qué le diría a Gorbachov? ¿Maté a nuestro científico principal en una competencia de bebidas alcohólicas?

Legásov dio un resoplido divertido en respuesta, "estábamos compitiendo, ¿verdad?"

Cuando salieron del grupo principal de tiendas de campaña y se dirigieron a la salida del campamento, encontraron que Pikalov ya tenía un auto listo para llevarlos de regreso al hotel. Valery se preguntó qué tan borracho se veía, apoyándose en Shcherbina en busca de apoyo, contento de que la profesionalidad del general ocultara cualquier juicio que se les hiciera. "Estaba siendo caritativo, no había competencia. Estaba claro que estaba ganando.” Boris respondió con franqueza, y le dio un gesto de asentimiento al general Pikalov, que fue devuelto cuando entraron en el asiento trasero del auto, un soldado al volante.

En este punto, Pikalov no pudo escuchar el resto de la conversación cuando las puertas del auto se cerraron, y los dos hombres que tenían a Chernobyl sobre sus hombros salieron del cuartel general. Lo que el general Pikalov pudo ver fue la cuidadosa mirada que el camarada Shcherbina le había estado dando al camarada Legásov mientras se dirigían hacia el vehículo. Especialmente el brazo y la mano que parecían deslizarse hacia el hueco de la espalda del hombre borracho para estabilizarlo.

Sacudió la imagen de su mente y decidió no decir nada: tenían cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que la posible sodomía. Con 60 millones de vidas sobre sus hombros, el estado no tenía lugar en el dormitorio de los dos hombres que iban a salvarlos.

_

Boris logró guiar a Valery lo suficiente para llegar a la habitación del hotel, la puerta de la habitación se cerró con una patada de Shcherbina y Legásov casi se derrumbó en su cama. Boris debió haberse unido en algún momento porque el colchón se hundió a su lado y escuchó un suspiro de exasperación. Un golpe al caer sus zapatos, y Valery sintió que le quitaban la chaqueta. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó, con la cara todavía hundida en el colchón, todavía tenía una ligera sensación de adormecimiento cuando Shcherbina maniobró su cuerpo para que al menos estuviera sentado.

"No puedo dejarte así esta noche", fue la respuesta cuando sus tirantes se deslizaron de sus hombros y se quitó los zapatos con un poco de esfuerzo, "No solo. Es probable que vomites y te atragantes con ello ".

Legásov miró hacia arriba y vio a Boris, quien ahora llevaba puesta su camisa blanca de vestir, la corbata estaba deshecha en su cuello. Sintió que se le secaba la garganta y dio un trago grueso. "¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Me vas a limpiar si lo hago? "

Boris se echó a reír. "No." Se deshizo de sus gemelos y arremango su camisa, casi hizo que Valery perdonara su siguiente comentario: "Solo te alejaré de mi, te dejaré dormir".

_Te alejaré de_... "¿Vas a compartir la cama conmigo?", Preguntó sorprendido.

"No voy a dormir en el suelo, Legásov". Boris respondió con determinación : "Ya no soy tan joven como antes". Una pausa, luego una mirada acusadora, "No vas a dormir con _eso_ ¿verdad?”

Valery miró la camisa de vestir blanca y la corbata a rayas que llevaba puesta, la chaqueta verde oliva y el sombrero habían sido abandonados en el suelo junto a la cama. Comenzó a desabrocharse la corbata, tirando de ella y deslizándola alrededor de su cuello en un intento de aflojarla, su mente comenzó a registrar la sequedad en su lengua. Un paquete de cigarrillos estaba sobre la cómoda y el alcohol empeñaba su cerebro. Decidió que necesitaba un cigarrillo en este momento, y dejó caer su cuerpo hacia la mesa de noche, con el brazo extendido. Lo que no pudo registrar fue el cuerpo de Boris Shcherbina en el camino, y en su lugar se encontró tendido en el regazo del otro hombre, todavía tratando de alcanzar los cigarrillos, la expresión de Shcherbina era incrédula. "Legásov". Fue todo lo que logró sacar, porque tenía al científico aplastando su regazo, _y Valery se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba agarrando la carne de la pierna de Boris mientras buscaba los cigarrillos. Su mano peligrosamente cerca de ..._

Shcherbina lo hizo retroceder con la misma expresión de incredulidad, ya que Legasov, desconcertado por esta interacción, sacó un cigarrillo, la llama ligera quemó el borde y tomó una inhalación relajada, sin parecer consciente de lo que acababa de suceder. Tal vez el alcohol lo había afectado más de lo que pensaba... pero Boris no estaba seguro de si era el pensamiento era sobre Valera o de sí mismo, ignorando el calor donde había estado su mano anteriormente y cómo lo había afectado. "Nunca respondiste mi pregunta, tu primera vez".

El científico levantó la vista de su cigarrillo, como si hubiera olvidado que Shcherbina estaba ahí, "No me has dicho la tuya."

"Yo pregunté primero."

Él arqueó una ceja y en su lugar miró a Boris a través del humo de su cigarrillo, con curiosidad. "La gente actúa como si fuera necesario, pero no lo es. No realmente. No es aire, ni comida o agua. Solo es sexo Puedes vivir sin ello.”

Boris se rió, una gran carcajada, y Valery ignoró el sentimiento de felicidad que se elevó en su interior porque él hizo eso. "Esa es la actitud de alguien que no ha follado en mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado entonces, eh?”

Los ojos de Valery se abrieron ante la pregunta al darse cuenta de que no se saldría con la suya con esa pregunta: "No te incumbe". Una pausa: la confusión de su cerebro borracho hace que sea difícil armar una mentira. "Un tiempo", admitió, ya que Boris parecía comenzar a desesperarse ante la vacilación de Legásov.

"¿Un año?"

"... Más."

"¿Cinco?"

Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, realmente no queriendo hablar de ello. "Más que eso."

Shcherbina se detuvo, y mientras culpaba al alcohol por su lento tiempo de reacción, la desconfianza y el secreto oculto de Legasov parecían hacer clic en su cabeza. "¿Nunca te has acostado con alguien, Valery?"

El otro hombre se quedó quieto, como si esperara algún tipo de burla a continuación.

"¿Ninguna? ¿Alguna vez? ", Preguntó Boris con incredulidad, _pero es él al menos_ ..." Ni siquiera una compañera de escuela que vino a su oficina por la noche y necesitaba ayuda en alguna tarea, ¿eh? ". Tenía su voz baja y ronca como para mantener su conversación algo privada.

Legásov miró a Boris por un momento; Una mirada ligeramente ofendida cruzó su rostro. _¿Tu crees que soy ese tipo de persona? ¿Qué tipo de fantasías has tenido, viejo sucio?_

Al registrar la mirada que apareció en la cara de su compañero, Boris perdió el hilo de conversación. "¿Cuántos años tienes?". El ceño fruncido de Boris que apareció fue un enigma para resolver, uno de los grandes enigmas del mundo. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas.

"... 50."

Un golpe.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada, no pensé que hubiera mayores de 30 que no han tenido sexo. Es raro."

Legásov parecía molesto. "No fue por falta de ganas."

La ceja de Shcherbina se alzó, menos impresionante que cuando Valery lo hizo, pero atrajo su curiosidad. "¿Me estás diciendo que ninguna mujer, ni una sola, durante 30 años ha querido dormir contigo?" Miró a Valery de arriba a abajo, como si lo estuviera evaluando. "Eres un hombre atractivo, eso no puede ser". _Muy bien, tal vez ambos estamos afectados por el alcohol..._

Como si se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Boris tosió y rápidamente trató de restarle importancia. "Muchas mujeres encuentran a los hombres inteligentes, atractivos". _Muchas disfrutarían al ver esas suaves manos acariciando sus…-_ Detuvo el pensamiento antes de que pudiera continuar. _He estado solo por mucho tiempo._

Valery, mientras tanto, lo miraba con una suavidad en los ojos. Fue su turno de no dejar pasar el comentario. "¿Crees que soy atractivo?" Voz suave y casi... esperanzada.

Se sentaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro, sabiendo el peligro al que se dirigían. (Es el vodka, el estrés, se dirán a sí mismos más tarde). Sin embargo, lo único que pasaba en este momento por la cabeza de Boris Shcherbina era lo suaves que eran los labios de Valery y cómo era un besador sorprendentemente bueno para ser alguien sin experiencia.

-

Hay duda. "Estás borracho", dijo Boris, rotundamente, "sería un error de mi parte aprovecharme de ti en esta situación".

Están en diferentes grados de desnudez: Valery, con su camiseta blanca y sus pantalones de vestir abiertos, mientras que Boris todavía llevaba una camisa de vestir con mangas arremangadas y sus pantalones. Intenta no pensar en el desequilibrio de poder que se le presenta.

Valery, por otro lado, lo miró con tanta claridad como pudo reunir, "Estoy lo suficientemente ebrio para pedirlo y lo suficientemente sobrio para _saber_ que lo quiero."

Una mirada de resistencia, sin embargo, una falta de deseo todavía se mantuvo en los ojos de Boris, y Valery tramó un plan. "Está bien", respondió en su lugar, una de sus manos comenzó a moverse hacia sus pantalones abiertos, "si no quieres unirte a mí, te veré en la mañana y me encargaré de esto por mi..."

Se interrumpió cuando Boris quitó su mano de donde estaba avanzando lentamente hacia sí mismo en una lenta seducción, y le preocupaba que tal vez pensara mal hasta que atrapó los ojos del otro hombre. Estaban oscuros, no con ira ni frustración, tal vez… un deseo de tener lo que estaba viendo. Legásov no era quien tomaba el papel de seducción activa, pero decidió poner esto en los libros de registro como un éxito cuando Shcherbina se inclinó sobre él y lo presionó contra el colchón con brusquedad: "Yo no dije _eso_ , Valera.”

La decisión pareció tomarse casi de inmediato para ellos, ya que Boris decidió tomar la iniciativa deslizando su mano en los pantalones del hombre más joven y ahuecando su erección. Con los ojos inquebrantables ya que parecía desafiar al científico a que tomara el control de nuevo, enrollando la polla de Valery a medida que se hacía más duro y que solo gimió a cambio, disfrutando de la conexión y la sensación de otra persona. Tomando los jadeos y gemidos del otro hombre como estímulo, Shcherbina agarró los pantalones de Valery y comenzó a tratar de quitárselos.

Y una vez que sus pantalones fueron quitados... fue en ese punto que Valery Legasov supo dónde iba a terminar esto y se sintió vibrar de nervios.

\- 

“Relájate, Valera ". La voz áspera de Boris tenía un extremo de deseo, como si la vacilación de Valery le reservara un gran premio.

Su orden hizo que Valery volviera a concentrarse, y de repente se dio cuenta de la tensión en su cuerpo, rígido como resorte estirado. Lentamente, y con algo de resistencia, el resorte se relajó cuando Boris se inclinó y susurró: "Está bien, Valera, te tengo."

Legásov se congeló y miró a Shcherbina, con los ojos conectados, nunca se había sentido más desnudo en su vida... o... ¿estabilidad? 60 millones de vidas se escaparon de la espalda de Valery Legásov, y en los meses que estuvieron aquí, Boris no pudo recordar un momento en el que Valera había estado más relajado. Aprovechando el momento, Boris acercó a Valery y se hundió lentamente en el hombre debajo de él. Valery, por su parte, no se tensó de nuevo, en lugar de eso jadeó y luego envolvió un brazo alrededor de la espalda del hombre más grande, se aferró al cabello de Boris, tratando de abrir más sus piernas dobladas para darle mejor acceso a Boris; Un sacrificio a un dios hambriento.

"Tan bueno". Boris se quedó sin aliento, animandole y seduciéndolo mientras continuaba presionando y saboreando el calor apretando a su alrededor.

Legasov presionó su mejilla contra el cuello de Boris, respirando pesadamente y profundamente, antes de soltar un jadeo rápido cuando Boris presionó su próstata. El placer recorrió todo su cuerpo, y la mano que había estado agarrando a la espalda del hombre más grande ahora tenía su propia erección, acariciándola. Valery soltó un gemido y comenzó a dejar que el placer lo alcanzara, manchando de presemen que formaba parte de su punta cuando comenzó a mover las caderas. Las embestidas se estrellaban contra él, su mente estaba nublada de lujuria cuando sintió que se sumergia en el placer que lo envolvía…

Shcherbina se echó hacia atrás para ver el rostro de Valera, rompiendo en una sonrisa al ver la expresión de felicidad en el hombre debajo de él: ojos azul pálido desenfocados, labios finos separados y jadeando. Los músculos empezaron a dolerle debido a su ritmo creciente, un sombrío recordatorio del tiempo que había pasado, y cuánto les quedaba… Boris rechazó inmediatamente el pensamiento, en lugar de eso, tomó el presemen del científico y quito su mano, con ello acarició su erección y lo sujetó al colchón. Esto hizo que Valery volviera en sí mismo dándole a Boris una mirada de molestia, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, se encontró jadeando y gimiendo, con los ojos muy abiertos, el cuerpo se arqueó más hacia Shcherbina, que lo embistió con fuerza. "Eso es todo, Valera", dijo con voz ronca, mientras sentía que el otro hombre se tensaba a su alrededor mientras presionaba la próstata de Legasov una y otra vez. 

Valery creyó escuchar al bastardo reírse a sí mismo de una manera satisfecha, mirando al virgen de casi 50 años que había corrompido, todo con una cariñosa sonrisa. _Yo hice esto_ , pensó satisfactoriamente, cuando los ojos de Valera se alzaron con un jadeo y tiraron de su mano prisionera con desesperación para agarrar su erección.

"Borja", gimió Legásov, y una vez más hizo contacto visual con el hombre que estaba encima de él, "por favor, déjame- solo-"

La súplica de Valery se cortó cuando Boris se inclinó y lo besó profundamente, jadeando entre sí. Shcherbina podía sentir a Valery temblando debajo de él, con una erección dura y temblando desesperadamente. "Por favor". Jadeó una vez más contra los labios de Boris, y Shcherbina sintió que dejaba de embestir a Valery, pero todavía completamente erecto dentro de él. Luchó para evitar molestar a Valera y causar más problemas; más bien se retiró, limpió un mechón manchado de sudor de la frente de Legasov y salió de él. 

"¡No quería que te detuvieras!" Valery dijo bruscamente, mientras Shcherbina soltaba las manos de Legásov y soltaba las piernas del otro hombre que estaban enredadas en su cadera.

Boris agarró a Valery y lo giró sobre su estómago, luego se acercó a la mesita de noche donde un frasco de vaselina abierto y tomó un poco. "Debería agregar más", respondió mientras tomaba un pequeño puñado de lubricante y comenzó a untarlo en su polla, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro y Valera observó cómo la mano de Boris acariciaba arriba y abajo...

Legasov tragó saliva, su propia mano se aferró y se acarició a sí mismo. "Borja, por favor... no sé si podré aguantar mucho más..."

Esas parecían ser las palabras mágicas que hicieron a Boris entrar en acción, mientras él limpiaba su mano en la sábana suelta al final de la cama. El hombre mayor rápidamente empujó a Valery hacia abajo y se arrodilló sobre él antes de inclinarse y comenzar a embestir de nuevo. Rápidamente se hundió con un gemido, y Valera gimió cuando se movió debajo de él, ajustándose a una posición más cómoda, hasta que Boris pareció cubrir a Valery por completo. "Ya no soy tan joven como antes", respondió Shcherbina, y besó al hombre debajo de él mientras Legásov le miraba por encima del hombro, "Esto será mejor para los dos".

"¿Ah?" Valery preguntó, mientras Boris enganchaba sus tobillos y se levantaba sobre sus codos, "¿cómo va-"

Su comentario fue interrumpido cuando Shcherbina empujó hacia adelante, arrastrando a lo largo de la próstata de Valery, un jadeo cuando la presión y la fuerza causaron que su erección chocara contra las sábanas de abajo. Un momento de orgullo se dispara a través de Boris mientras continúa jodiendo el cuerpo flexible de Legásov. A pesar de sus títulos y conocimientos, la lengua inteligente de Valery no tuvo respuesta por esta vez. No hay comentarios sarcásticos, o replicas; solo los suaves jadeos y los ocasionales gemidos que Shcherbina tomaba y daba.

"Así es, Valery. Déjalo ir." Boris susurró al lado de su oreja, y besó la mejilla expuesta de Valery, tenía la cara presionada contra el colchón mientras apoyaba las caderas debajo de sí, tratando de sincronizar con los empujones de Boris.

Shcherbina dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Valery, y extendió la mano para entrelazar sus manos mientras comenzaba a empujar cada vez más rápido, persiguiendo su orgasmo. Valera estaba jadeando el nombre de Boris como una oración, con el cuerpo tenso hacia arriba, los dedos de los pies curvandose mientras su erección se arrastraba contra las ahora resbaladizas sábanas con un placer hermoso. Después de eso, no duró mucho: los fuegos artificiales lo abrumaron, lo consumieron por completo y solo pudo jadear cuando el orgasmo atravesó su cuerpo.

Boris maldijo, sintiendo que Valera se ponía tenso y se estremecía por la sobreestimulación mientras Boris continuaba follando el cuerpo debajo de él. Valery estaba agotado y soltó un débil gemido cuando Shcherbina redujo la velocidad de su empuje, pero se encontró justo en el borde. Salió del hombre más joven y lo puso de espaldas a la cama para que sus caras se enfrentaran, su polla se contrajo. Legásov levantó una mano débilmente y agarró la polla de Boris, acariciándola ligeramente... antes de que su mano se cerrara con fuerza por la mano de Shcherbina que ahora la acariciaba con fuerza. Con un gemido bajo, sintió que se liberaba, un volcán en erupción y que marcaba el estómago y el pecho de Valery con sustancia blanca. Lo dejó ir. 

Mientras ambos se recostaron en la cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento, Valery se echó a reír, una risa sin aliento. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Boris preguntó con un tono acusatorio, como si no se hubiera follado a Valera hasta darle un orgasmo alucinante.

"Nada, solo", aún estaba recuperando el aliento. "Nunca pensé que alguna vez ... tendría sexo con alguien, y mucho menos por primera vez a los cincuenta". Un tono melancólico bañaba su voz. 

"Estabas solo". No era una pregunta.

"No. Bueno, sí ". Un bostezo, el agotamiento y el alcohol finalmente empezaban a ganar.

"Tengo una gata... Sasha, ella me hace compañía. Y soy capaz de cuidar mis propias... urgencias. "

El colchón chirrió cuando Boris cambió de posición, por lo que ahora estaba inclinado al lado del otro hombre, "Eso no es compañía. No realmente.” Se dio cuenta de que todavía había semen en el pecho de Valery, en parte queriendo dejarlo allí para que Legásov lo viera cuando estaba sobrio. _No, eso sería de mal gusto_. "Debería limpiarnos".

Valery ya estaba dentro del limbo de la inconsciencia, sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos, y murmuró un agradecimiento cuando sintió que algo limpiaba su pecho. Al momento siguiente sintió algo suave, como un beso en la frente. El último momento antes de que el sueño se adueñara de él todo fue el calor y la seguridad de Boris Shcherbina a sus espaldas, y una colcha envuelta alrededor de ambos.

-

Su mente fue la primera en registrar, una débil conciencia en el borde de su conciencia de que algo estaba sucediendo.

Se despertó sobresaltado, en medio de un suave ronquido cuando su cuerpo tardó un momento en registrarlo ... y alcanzó un enfoque particular entre sus piernas, donde algo cálido y húmedo estaba alrededor de su polla. ¿Qué?…e despertó sobresaltado, en el medio de un suave ronquido cuando su cuerpo llegó un momento en el registro y en un enfoque particular entre sus piernas, donde algo cálido y húmedo estaba alrededor de su polla. ¿Qué...?

Levantando el edredón y miró al culpable. Valery lo miró, y al menos, tuvo la decencia de parecer algo avergonzado. En lugar de dejar ir y dar una excusa tímida, los labios de Legásov se sellaron a su alrededor y le dieron una larga aspiración antes de permitirle a Boris la libertad.

Shcherbina maldijo y agarró el cabello de Valery, y miró a los ojos llenos de lujuria de su compañero. _He creado un monstruo_. Pero Boris Shcherbina no era quien se echa atrás en una pelea, y en cambio apretó su agarre sobre el suave y tenue cabello de Legásov, "¿Vas a terminar el trabajo?". La voz áspera en su tono evitando el deseo que sentía al mirar hacia lo que había desatado.

Valery sonrió levemente y se incorporó hasta que estuvieron cara a cara, a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Se retorció intencionalmente, tratando de molestar al hombre más grande, y una mano grande lo agarró por el culo. Boris nunca hubiera imaginado que Valery fuera tan... entusiasta, pero cuando el hombre joven le dio una mirada seductora mientras se asentaba en la erección de Shcherbina y en un sarcástico "¿Lo quieres?", Se dio cuenta de que la realidad era mejor que la ficción.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
